Tears of Snowflakes
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Seeing the snow makes Yuri sad and she hates winter. Can someone change her mind and help her see what fun winter can be? FirionxOc


**I do not own Dissidia Final Fantasy! I only own my Ocs!**

**Enjoy!**

It was a cold winter day and the Warriors of Cosmos decided to take a day off from fighting, much to Bartz's relief since he did not want to run into Exdeath. Tidus, Bartz, and Zidane started to have a snowball fight. Squall didn't bother, in spite of Bartz and Zidane's constant begging, and neither was Cloud. So, the two loners decided to build up camp. Warrior of Light just watched his comrades doing their thing while they can.

"Terra, what's winter like in your world?" Luneth asked.

Terra replied to the young boy, "Well, it's pretty cold, but I always liked walking in the snow since I was a little girl. Would you like to go on a walk with me, Luneth?"

The grey-haired boy beamed, taking the girl's hand. "You bet! Let's go!"

The two walked off, hand in hand, like a happy couple. Cecil sat besides Light, keeping him company.

"Such nice weather we have isn't it, Light?" the man asked with a smile.

Light nodded. "Indeed. Let us hope that our enemies don't attack."

"Maybe they're having a day off as well," the silver-haired Paladin said. "Even villains can have breaks, although it may be hard to imagine for you."

All Light could do was nod. He couldn't help but wonder what Cosmos was doing right now and was also thinking of where the remaining crystals were. So far, only Cecil, Bartz, Zidane, and Squall got their crystals. Do they have to fight their main enemies to get the crystals? There were so many questions in every one's minds with their own theories.

Yuri looked up at the sky, watching the snow fall down. It made her sad looking at the snow. They give her sad memories from her past that she wished she would never think of ever again. She took a hand out and watched as a single snowflake landed on the palm of her hand before it melted a second later. They were so fragile for such a small snowflake. She never liked winter, but she never tells anyone why. She just kept to herself and bottled up all the feelings of sadness and loneliness inside. After all, it was the snow that took her mother and father away.

She was only nine when they died by an avalanche. Her aunt and uncle took care of her and she loved them like they love her, but it still made her sad that her parents were gone. She brushed some snowflakes off of her soft, golden hair.

"Yuri, is something the matter?"

The 17-year old turned to face the concerned face of Firion before she turned away, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Firion stood beside her before he looked at the snow. "I like looking at snow, but it makes me sad that no wild flowers bloom at this season," he said.

The female sighed. "Winter's just the season that makes people sad…"

"Why do you not like the snow?" the young man asked, glancing at her.

Yuri only hesitated before she answered, "Because of my parents. They were taken away from me by the snow."

Firion looked at her again. "Care to tell me? You don't need to, if you don't want to."

Then the 17-year old White Mage looked at her. "Well, I never told anyone about it, but since you are such a dear friend, I can tell you."

Firion nodded and then he listened to her as she told her of her parent's death. He never thought that something like that would happen, but there are things in life that can take anyone you care and love away from you.

The man looked away and gazed at the snow. "I see. That's why you look at the snow with sadness in your eyes."

"How were you able to tell, Firion? Do you read minds?" Yuri asked.

"No, I just… I can tell by the look on your face. I have seen some people look like that from my world, so I was able to tell that you were sad." Firion looked at the Wild Rose in his hand after it appeared. "The Wild Rose is something that I wish to protect. As I look at this, it makes me remember what I'm fighting for and it makes me not think of the saddest moments in my life." He looked ahead of the snowy land. "Yuri, you shouldn't be thinking of the past. There are times when you need to let things go and move ahead, looking forward to what lies ahead in the road of your life."

Yuri looked at Firion, amazed of all the things he had just said to her. She just nodded with a small smile before she looked at the sky again. Her gaze went back to the man beside her when she felt something hold her hand.

Squeezing her hand tenderly, Firion said, "Don't think that you're alone in the world. I will always be here for you when you need someone beside you."

The young girl smiled. "Thanks, Firion. That makes me feel better. I guess there are some good things with winter."

"Glad to hear that," the man said, smiling back.

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips on hers before he pulled away. He chuckled at the girl as she was blushing and looking at him like he had done something crazy. She chuckled back after a moment and the two were going to kiss when a couple of snowball hit them. They heard a certain trio laughing at them and they glared at the two.

Yuri growled, grabbing some snow, "You three are so dead, Tidus!!"

She chased after Tidus, Zidane, and Bartz, laughing while Firion watched, laughing as well. However, when he was hit by another snowball, he gave chase, joining Yuri on getting the three warriors.


End file.
